Bade drabbles (From Astronauts to Zoos)
by Captain Black Feather
Summary: Just a few short Bade drabbles focusing on words starting from A to Z. Some are quite short, some get longer. Will hopefully update once a day for 26 days ;) Includes drabbles varying from fluffy to angsty.
1. Astronaut

**AN: So, this is my Bade A-Z story! I've written drabbles for all letters of the alphabet already, and they get longer, but I hope to post one a day. This is letter A. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Astronaut**

"Don't touch mommy."

Beck felt a harsh pang in his stomach after Jade said this to him in a brief moment of improvisation. He used to always pride himself on being the only one that Jade would let touch her, and he loved the feeling of her soft, warm body against his. It didn't matter any more though, because she had obviously stripped him of that privilege. Beck remembered those times when Jade would warn people not to touch her, and he would sit back and smile, because he was certain she would never say that to him. Looking back at the scene before him, he realised he had been zoning out because Tori, pretending to be an astronaut, was talking to Jade already. It didn't matter too much that he lost focus for a little while, because he only had a small part anyway.

Beck's fists clenched as part of the scene had Tori collapse onto Jade's chest. He felt something bubbling within the pit of his stomach thinking about how he was supposed to be the only one who could touch Jade, let alone her chest. Jade awkwardly pushed Tori off her and continued acting, but the deed was done.

Beck was jealous of a Narcoleptic Astronaut.


	2. Baby

**AN: Thanks for all the positive reviews so far :) I tried to find a weird name for this story, so no offence intended if your name is Siberio. I found it on the Internet :/. This is letter B, and a lot more fluffy than the last one. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Baby**

Jade turned around and answered the door.

"Finally? What took you so long?" Jade asked her boyfriend, Beck.

"There was traffic and- what is that?" Beck started to explain, but then noticed the squirming body in Jade's arms.

"It's a stupid baby! My neighbours had to make a short notice trip for some work thing, and they just dumped the baby on me. That's why I called you and told you to come over," Jade sighed. Beck swiftly took the baby from Jade's arms, worried that at any moment she would drop it.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, why don't you check?" Jade sneered. Beck gave her a meaningful look, so she sighed and continued, "It's a boy. His name is Siberio. What a stupid name." Beck moved over to the living room and Jade followed.

"Do you have any instructions for him?" Beck asked. Jade shook her head.

"Just to watch him while they're out. He doesn't come with a manual. Anyway, they're so paying me for this," Jade complained. Beck smiled amusedly and played with little Siberio's fingers. He sat down on the floor with the baby on his lap, and then raised an eyebrow as Jade tried to make a makeshift playpen.

"It's more like a cage," she emphasized. Jade joined them in the playpen and leaned against the back of the couch, which served as one of the walls barring the baby in. Siberio was around nine months old, so he was able to crawl around easily enough. As much as she said she hated babies, Beck saw the small smile grace Jade's face as she watched the little one bounce around on the spot, trying to push himself forwards on his knees.

"See, this isn't so bad," Beck said, and wrapped an arm around Jade's shoulders. Just as he finished his sentence, Siberio bumped into one of the barriers and started crying.

"Oh my god," Jade groaned.


	3. Cat

**AN: This one features Cat, as she is the prompt for the letter C. A little bit of Cade friendship in this one, too. Please Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Cat**

Jade lay on the bed, staring at her phone.

"We should watch the Lion King!" Cat proclaimed from her seat on the floor in front of the TV screen.

"No." Jade deadpanned.

"Why are you staring at your phone?" Cat asked. Jade sighed, but before she could try and open her eyes and defend herself from an incoming attack, Cat swiped the phone out of her hand.

"Why's it on Beck's contact?" Cat asked innocently. Jade groaned and tried to steal back her phone, but to no avail.

"No reason," Jade tried to assert. Cat stared at the phone.

"Do you want to call him?" She asked more seriously.

"I do but I don't," Jade answered gruffly. Cat took this answer as a yes as she immediately pressed the dial button.

"Cat!" Jade yelled, but in the time it took her to wrestle her phone back, Beck had already answered.

"Hey, it's Beck."

"Uh, hey."

"Jade?"

"Yeah, hey," Jade tried to answer smoothly.

"So, what's up?" Beck asked hesitantly.

Cat smiled, hid a giggle behind her hand, and flitted out of the room.


	4. Dairy

**AN: This one's a little more cheeky :O. Only short, but I thought it was kinda cute, so I left it. This one is probably the reason it's rated T. The letter is D. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dairy**

"I can't believe you're drinking cow juice!" Jade exclaimed to her boyfriend Beck, who was drinking milk straight from a carton in the kitchen of the RV. Beck just shrugged and continued drinking his milk. Once he had finished his sip he set the plastic carton down on the counter, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and acknowledged his girlfriend.

"Drinking milk helps you get strong bones, Jade. People also say that there is another body part in which milk helps the growth," Beck told her cheekily.

"Trust me Beck, even if you could get any bigger, I couldn't take any stronger bones." Jade replied with an undertone.

"I was talking about a different body part," Beck responded, nudging Jade's chest with his elbow, "but now that you mention it," he chuckled.

"Beck!" Jade playfully scolded, moving over to the kitchen.

Beck walked down and sat on the edge of his bed, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Jade pick up the milk carton and pour herself a glass.


	5. Estranged

**AN: I tried to write something a little more angsty, it didn't work out as well as I wanted, but it wasn't necessarily bad. This is the day of the Letter E. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Estranged**

Looking back, neither of the two knew how they got here. Everything had always seemed so perfect; from when they grew up next to each other in high school to the moment they recited their vows at the altar. Now they were living in two different houses at the opposite sides of the country to each other, and had lost contact. Each night both of them stared out of the window, wondering how the other was doing. Jade bought an apartment in New York, interested in landing a job on Broadway, and Beck stayed in Hollywood, convinced that he would land a great role in a five star movie.

Both were getting pretty successful in their respective careers, but there were nights that they couldn't sleep because they wondered when they had become so estranged. One night Jade had to perform her part as the lead in a production of Wicked! And they were performing at the Hollywood theatre. Beck got word of his wife performing as Elphaba, and went to go see her.

At the end of the show Beck was in tears, not because of the spectacular show but because he realised how much he had- and still- missed her.


	6. Fudge Brownies

**AN: This one's a little lighter than the last. I always imagined Beck trying to cook something other than soup or cereal, and making a huge mess. I also wanted to see Beck do something cute for Jade. The letter of the day is… F. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Fudge Brownies**

Beck was in the kitchen of the RV fiddling around with the packet of cocoa powder. The kitchen was in shambles, there was flour all over the bench top and there were eggs dripping onto the floor. Beck was flicking his hair around, and there was sugar residue being flung from it. He wanted to make brownies for Jade because he knew she was at her time of month by the way she got extra irritable and uncomfortable, and he learned a long time ago that her mood brightened when Beck had a treat for her by the time she got to the RV. Normally he'd pick up some frozen yoghurt from Freezy Queen or maybe buy chocolates or ice cream, but this time he wanted to have something homemade for her instead. He hadn't accounted for the fact he had no idea how to cook anything with more than two steps, and Jade was coming around in about five minutes. He tried to clean himself up, but soon enough Jade walked through the doorway.

"What's going on, Beck?" She asked.

"I was trying to make brownies," he replied, trying not to be embarrassed by the obvious failure so far.

"I knew there were rumours going around about you taking weed, but I didn't expect you to start making hash brownies," Jade mused.

"No! I was trying to make you brownies because-" Beck was cut off by Jade's lips on his.

"Come on, I'll help you finish these," Jade said.

When they were finished, Beck decided that those were the best brownies he'd ever tasted.


	7. Gore

**AN: So this is a nice little drabble on something that Jade loves (that isn't Beck). The letter of the day is G. Can you guess what it is? Please Enjoy ~ .**

* * *

**Gore**

It was no secret that Jade West was a huge fan of scary movies of all kinds. She had a passion for thrillers, an obsession with classic horrors, but the kind she loved the most were the gore filled. It was a Saturday night at Beck's RV, and they had agreed on watching Saw II. Jade had wanted to watch the entire series of the Saw movies, but Beck made her choose her favourite to watch instead. While Beck argued that he had no rear, he was still greatly disturbed by the images of blood and guts playing across the screen with the accompaniment of Jade's maniacal laughter. Deciding he didn't want to be exposed to the sounds of screams and the laughter of his girlfriend anymore, he silenced one of those sounds with a sweet kiss. Jade pulled back first, but when she faced the TV again she groaned.

"Beck! You made me miss the best part," Jade whined. She paused the movie, ready to rewind it back to one of the more gruesome scenes, but before she could play it again Beck tackled the remote out of her hands and started kissing her, heading upwards from her collarbone to her jaw line.

Jade let out a low groan, but succumbed to her boyfriend's advances, movie forgotten.


	8. Harmonica

**AN: This one isn't as romantic, but it's still nice, I guess. A comfort drabble, I suppose. The letter of the day is H. Featuring Robbie :) Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Harmonica**

Really, Robbie should have seen it coming. Jade was in an irritable mood, (well, more irritable than usual) and his harmonica playing _was _pretty obnoxious, so Beck thought he shouldn't have been surprised that Jade stole his harmonic from him mid-solo and threw it away as far as she could. Obviously Robbie became upset at this, and so he found it necessary to complain to Beck all about how his girlfriend was a menace and should be controlled for destroying one-of-a-kind harmonicas. To be honest, Beck didn't really care all too much about Robbie's harmonica, but Robbie was his friend and he decided maybe he should calm Jade down and tell her not to throw harmonicas around because they can hit somebody in the head and hurt them.

"Babe, you okay?" Beck asked as he approached a silently fuming Jade, who was sitting at a table at the Asphalt Cafe.

"No," was Jade's blunt reply.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked, softer this time.

"My dad's being stupid again," she mumbled into Beck's shoulder as he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Tell me what he did," Beck encouraged.

"He told me that I must want to pursue the arts because I'm too stupid to do anything else," Jade sighed. Beck knew her academic grades mattered to her almost as much as her grades in arts classes, so he hugged her tighter.

"I could go on all day about how your dad's an idiot, but promise me you won't throw around Robbie's harmonica anymore. Please?" Beck said into her neck.

"Fine," Jade sighed.


	9. Illness

**AN: I think it's compulsory for every Bade writer to write something like this. Not too much I can say about this one except that it's short, cute and sweet. The letter of the day is I. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Illness**

When Beck came back to his RV, he didn't realise that there was somebody else lying on his bed when he sat down.

"Uunghh," he heard from underneath him. He got up and saw a paler than usual Jade with a red nose and cheeks curled up on his bed.

"Jade? What are you doing here and what's wrong?" He asked, immediately growing concerned. Jade just groaned and buried herself further into his sheets. "How did you even get here?" He never got his answer because Jade got up and started a sneezing fit, and Beck rushed to get her some tissues.

"Have you gone to the doctor's yet?" Beck prodded.

"No. I figured that if I get better within a few days I'll be fine, but if I don't or get worse after a while I'll visit a doctor," Jade said in a stuffy voice. Beck nodded, and got out some painkillers and a bottle of water for her. She swallowed down the pills with a few sips of water, and then curled back up, trying to regain some body heat. Beck curled up next to her and took her in his arms.

"I hate being sick; and get off me Beck, you'll get sick too," Jade moaned.

"I'll take my chances," Beck replied into her hair.

The next week Jade walked into the RV and saw Beck curled into a ball on his bed. Jade huffed, got a bottle of water, some painkillers and a tissue box, and handed them to him.

"Thanks babe," Beck grit out, and Jade bent down and kissed him on his forehead.


	10. Jungle

**AN: This was the result of trying to figure out how to write a jungle prompt. I wanted to have a little Bade + Cat family moment; so without further adieu, I present this next drabble. The letter of the day is J. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Jungle**

"No, Cat! No more chocolate for you," Jade scolded, snatching the half-melted chocolate bar out of the red haired girl's hands. Cat pouted and turned to Beck.

"Aw, Jade. She can have a little more chocolate," Beck tried to goad.

"No Beck. She gets too energetic when she has too much sugar, and she's energetic enough as she is," Jade stated firmly.

"Come on Jade, please?" Beck asked with wide eyes and a comical pout, joined by Cat who was mirroring his expression. Jade's tough stance was deteriorating, and at this time Tori thought she would swoop in. She didn't know what they were talking about, but she snatched the sugary treat out of Jade's hand and handed it to Cat.

"Thanks Tori!" Cat exclaimed. Jade groaned and was about to attack Tori with a string of insults, but Beck joined Jade by her side and wrapped an arm around her before she could.

"Hey guys, I'm like Mowgli!" Cat suddenly shouted. Tori and Beck sent questioning looks, and Jade only groaned seeing as the extra sugar in Cat's bloodstream was coming into effect.

"From the Jungle Book?" Tori asked. Cat nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, because Jade is like Bagheera the panther and Beck is like Baloo the bear, and they take care of me- Jade is so serious and Beck's more fun," Cat explained. Jade huffed and started to eat her salad while Beck chuckled and held her tighter.

"I guess that makes Cat your man cub," Tori said, coming behind the couple and embracing them.

"Get off me, Vega."


	11. Karma

**AN: I do like Jade as a character more than Beck, and I tried to make this drabble more focusing on the fact Jade can be mean and rude, but my Bade-shipping, Jealous!Beck-loving brain spewed out this. The letter of the day is K. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Karma**

I walked to school with a scowl etched onto my face. I was in a crappy mood because I hadn't woken up on time for my morning coffee and I was running on little to no caffeine, a foreign concept for me. When I walked through the double doors of the school hall, I wasn't watching where I was walking and immediately bumped straight into somebody. The coffee they were holding spilled all over me, and I held back a scream of frustration; though thankfully the coffee was only lukewarm.

"I am so, so sorry," I found a stranger apologising to me. He looked like he was in senior year, but I've never seen him before. In the midst of his apologising he started to rub the coffee on the front of my shirt in an attempt to get the stain out.

"Dude, stop it!" I grit out as his forearm pressed against my underbust.

"Uh, why are you rubbing my girlfriend?" Beck asked calmly, but his face told a different story. He looked like a jaguar about to pounce on its victim.

"I'm sorry, I just spilt my coffee," the guy tried to defend.

"Just get away from her," Beck warned, before guiding me away to grab a new shirt for me from his locker. I wouldn't mind wearing some of his spare clothes.

Beck just looks over to me, and I give him a knowing smirk.


	12. Llama

**AN: I know about Liz Gillies' Llama obsession, so I had to have that as part of the prompts. On a side note, a few weeks ago I saw a white llama in a field with sheep and I thought it was really funny. But that's beside the point. The letter of the day is L. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Llama**

What Beck could not understand was Jade's undying obsession with llamas. It was so different from her usual love of the dark and creepy, and a nice change. The first time he asked her about it she demanded why he thought she had to be so clique and predictable, and that was also the first time Beck realised he should be careful with his wording around his girlfriend. One day there was a fair in the showgrounds out in the outskirts of Hollywood and Beck and Jade were forced by an exuberant Cat Valentine to visit. She ran off as soon as they got there and the couple were forced to find her again, knowing she would eventually get into a truckload of trouble on her own. They found her shortly at the petting zoo section of the fair. She was petting a little Shetland pony and cooing at it like a little girl. This amused beck until he saw Jade's eyes widen.

"What is it?" He managed to ask before Jade dashed off. Determining that Cat wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Beck chased after her. He immediately found her, standing out from the brightly coloured crowd in her black garb, trying to hug a llama. Beck grinned widely as he watched her wrap her arms around the long neck of a brown llama and start to scratch its head as it leaned on her shoulder.

"No love for Beck?" He asked as he sauntered up to her. The llama started to freak out a little bit and then it trot away.

"You scared him away," Jade whined. Beck took Jade in his arms.

"Wouldn't you rather cuddle me?" Beck asked with a playful note in his voice. Jade smiled a tiny smile and walked back with Beck's hand in her own back to Cat.

"Ew Jade, you smell like llama," Cat complained, scrunching up her nose.


	13. Monarch

**AN: This one's a little bit of homage to two pictures I drew and put up on Tumblr. My URL should be on my fanfic profile, and if you have a look you'll know which pictures I'm talking about. The letter of the day is M. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Monarch**

It was a Saturday night, but Beck and Jade were not doing anything other than studying for their History exam, how boring.

"Queen Elizabeth was definitely the best queen," Jade decided, lying on the edge of the bed with her head upside down, holding a textbook. They were currently studying the monarchy in England's history.

"I thought Queen Victoria was the best," Beck countered.

"Are you saying that because it's Tori's full name?" Jade accused. Beck sighed and went over to Jade and kissed her while her head was still hanging upside down. It was an unfamiliar feeling but still natural for the both of them.

"Of course not," Beck assured. After a little while they both grew tired of studying and tossed their textbooks to a corner.

"You know, I think King Henry VIII was the best ruler of them all," Jade smirked.

"He was the one who beheaded eight of his wives, right?" Beck asked. Jade only nodded vigorously.

"I wish I was there to have seen it," she sighed.

Beck cringed but smiled at the same time, because it was so unbelievably _Jade_.


	14. Noogie

**AN: So, this one isn't as fluffy as you'd expect. I guess it's kind of short as well. The letter of the day is N. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Noogie**

It was always a part of Beck and Jade's relationship to constantly argue. When the two weren't making out they were fighting, and it was customary of Beck to end the arguments. In the beginning of their relationship, Beck gave Jade tokens of his apology through gifts of scissors or chocolate, but Jade soon began to find it clique. After deciding she wasn't as receptive to his apology strategy anymore, he took a different approach. If she was ever upset with him he would give her noogies, and the impulsive act often threw Jade off her rants and they usually ended up on the floor laughing. As time went on and the couple grew more intimate, Jade took it upon herself to also try and end arguments in her own way- it would usually end up with the two of them waking up together without any clothes on the next morning.

Though, as their relationship continued to grow, all their previous methods of ending their arguments failed. As the fighting got worse and worse, neither Beck nor Jade could compromise. Their fights intensified and often escalated from little quarrels into personal battles. They both knew their relationship was spiralling downwards, and neither knew how to fix it.

What they could both agree on, however, was that they both wished that they could go back to the days where their arguments could have been resolved with noogies.


	15. Operation

**AN: I wasn't going to succumb to the clique of having Jade in the hospital bed, and I thought it would be cute to have Jade show her caring side in this one. The letter of the day is O. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Operation**

Jade sat in the waiting room, tapping her foot against the plain white tiles frantically. Beck's appendix had burst not too long ago, and he was in surgery at the moment. Jade tugged on her hair and clawed at her arms; she wouldn't admit it but she was worried for Beck. She trusted that the doctors knew what they were doing, and in the end she would probably find the idea of a burst appendix pretty cool, but right now she was thinking of the possibilities of the surgery going wrong. A painful half hour later the doctor came out of the hall, signalling to Jade. She hopped up and headed straight to the doctor.

"The operation went smoothly, and Beck will be fine," was the first thing that left the doctor's mouth. Jade sighed in relief, and her shoulders slumped in relaxation.

"He will need to stay in the hospital for tonight, and we can assess based on observations the best time to let him leave. You may visit him, but he should be asleep," the doctor told Jade. Jade hurried down to where the doctor pointed out Beck's room and opened the door. She saw him sleeping on the bed peacefully, and she moved over to slump down in the chair. She grabbed Beck's hand and played with it for a little while, humming a song and watching his chest rise up and down. She planned to stay with him until he woke up.

Beck's parents visited once they got the call that his surgery was finished, and told Jade to leet them know when he woke up, seeing as she was planning on staying. After fifteen minutes Beck started to stir. Jade intertwined her fingers with his as he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Jade?" He asked. Jade nodded and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You feeling okay?" Jade asked sweetly. It was hardly ever that anyone saw this gentle, caring side of Jade West so when they did it was something to treasure.

"I guess. Sorry for scaring you," Beck said, referring to when Jade had to accompany Beck to the hospital because of the amount of pain he was in.

"It's okay." Jade assured.

Beck fell asleep again, and while Jade _was _going to call his parents, she fell asleep too, sitting uncomfortably in the chair, hand still connected to Beck's.


	16. Project

**AN: Isn't it another rite of passage for a bade fanfic writer to do a take on this scene? This is my headcanon on how I think the scene played out after Jade shut off the video chat. The letter of the Day is P. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Project**

Beck knew he was in for it when Jade shut off the videoconference on his laptop, and sat on his bed with her arms crossed, staring at the wall.

"Babe, you know you have no reason to be jealous," Beck told her softly. Jade just shot him a glare and faced away from him. Beck sighed and wrapped his arms around her frame. Jade tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he held her tight.

"Beck! Let go!" Jade yelled at Beck. As she was screaming at him to release her, he brought her face to his and captured her lips with his own. Jade stopped struggling, eventually relaxed after a while, and they separated to catch their breaths.

"I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous," Beck quietly apologised. Jade settled down a bit and kissed the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry too," Jade said in a soft voice, almost inaudible. Beck kissed the top of her head and released her.

"I really need to finish that project though," Beck informed Jade. Jade got up and opened up the laptop again and scanned what they had written down so far.

"Really? This is your script so far?" Jade asked with an unimpressed look.

"Well, we'd have more done if you didn't interrupt," Beck said while taking a seat next to Jade.

"No, I mean, this has to be one of the lamest stories I've ever read," Jade complained. As soon as Beck was about to voice his offence at that, Jade started typing away at the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm doing this story properly," Jade informed.

"You don't have to," Beck persisted. Jade merely kept typing away. Eventually, when she finished, Jade fell asleep on the chair. Beck picked her up and carried her to the bed, then set her down and kissed her forehead. He opened up a video chat with Tori, who soon answered. Tori huffed from behind the screen.

"I couldn't get any more done, my sister met Perez Hilton, and knowing what she can be like I had to do damage control," Tori whined.

"That's okay. Perez Hilton was on your plane? Anyway, Jade finished the assignment for us," Beck said, then gazed lovingly at Jade, who was sleeping soundly on his bed. Tori smiled knowingly, and then closed the video chat, claiming that the plane was landing and she hat to go and that she would tell him more about Perez later.

Beck didn't notice as he got up and shut off the lights, the laptop, and curled up next to Jade.


	17. Quaint

**AN: I didn't really know what to do for this one but I hope you like it regardless :) The letter of the day is Q. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Quaint**

It was the summer holidays and both Beck and Jade were spending a week with the Olivers. They were staying in a small cottage, which was surrounded by a few other cottages. The location was removed from any major cities, and the couple were staying with Beck's parents, as well as his uncles, aunts, cousins and grandparents. Beck and Jade had to stay in a quaint cottage with Beck's parents, and the surrounding cottages housed the rest of his family. Jade was unpacking when Beck walked in. There were only two bedrooms with two double beds, and Beck's mother was a bit wary to share a bed with the dark girl no matter how good terms they were on, so the two were told they could share the bedroom so long as neither of them got up to any funny business.

"How do you like it so far?" Beck asked.

"There's no wifi, and I don't think your family likes me," Jade complained.

"They haven't gotten to know you yet and I'm sure you can go a week without Internet connection," Beck said as he helped Jade unpack.

"No I can't, and I think if your family gets to know me they'll dislike me even more," Jade whined. Beck was taken aback at how much Jade was concerned.

"It doesn't matter if they like you or not because for as long as I love you it won't matter," Beck said softly as he carefully embraced Jade, who had frozen on the spot.

"What if you stop loving me?" Jade asked gently. Beck took in her insecure expression for half a second before he decided to reassure her with a passionate kiss.

Their lips moulded together as they tightly gripped each other, and Beck gained access into her mouth. The door swung open and the teens jumped apart, their tongues retreating back into their own mouths.

"Have you finished unpacking yet?" Beck's mother asked from the doorway.

Jade went back to unloading her bag as Beck struggled to catch his breath and give a proper answer.


	18. Rejected

**AN: This one was pretty hard to put together, so I hope you like it. The letter of the day is R. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Rejected**

They were the hardest eight months Beck had to ever endure, and now he wanted to put an end to the pain. He was going to get his girlfriend back. He'd spent the first month in denial. Jade would come back to him, pleading to get back together like she normally would whenever she ended the relationship. He left all her things in the RV where they were, knowing she'd only complain when she'd have to put them back later.

The second month he spent in distress, realising that she might not be coming back. Jade had retrieved her belongings and his RV was bare. Beck didn't like it. The realisation that he couldn't touch Jade's hand during class, couldn't be the one to tell her how wonderful she was when her father told her she was worthless, couldn't kiss her whenever he wanted, hit him like a ton of bricks.

The third month he grew cold and reclusive, not talking unless spoken to and always calm and collected, even though he constantly felt like his heart was being ripped apart, especially whenever he saw Jade talking to some guy who thought now was his chance to finally get with _Jade West_.

The fourth and fifth month he'd tried to get over her. He'd gone out and reciprocated flirty female ministrations and even tried to kiss Tori. He knew the Latina was pretty, and even though it was a low blow, he tried anything to see if there was a spark between him and somebody who others would deem better for him.

The sixth month he decided he was still in love with her. No mater how many girls he tried to use to distract himself, he'd always know that deep down he couldn't forget about Jade, but he felt that there was nothing he could do about it and his pride was getting him back.

It was on the seventh month that Beck decided something needed to be done. He'd watched Jade and scolded himself for letting their relationship get to the point where he didn't even feel like he knew her anymore. He was ready to get her back.

On the eighth month, Beck walked up to Jade after everyone had left Tori's house after school, and they were alone, walking down the driveway.

"Jade, I really miss you."  
Jade visibly stiffened.

"I love you and I want you back," Beck pleaded, his eyes shining with sincerity.

"No."


	19. Sociopath

**AN: So this drabble doesn't really have much to do with the prompt, but I liked the idea and I wanted to use it. The letter of the day is S. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sociopath**

As much as people would use the word to describe her, Jade was not a sociopath. She was perfectly capable of acting like a 'normal' human being and could read other people like a book, but it isn't in her nature to be a bright-eyed-bushy-tailed seventeen year old like everyone wanted her to be. Still, it's not as if she doesn't realise that people shun her for just being herself. She'd learnt to accept that nobody really liked her way of thinking, even her parents hated her lifestyle, but she grew not to care. Unfortunately, it was the one person she did care about that managed to hurt her the most. Beck, the so-called love of her life, finally decided he wasn't happy with their relationship, and Jade was left wondering what she'd done wrong.

Turning to her first insecurity, she looked into the mirror. Deciding that her looks weren't the cause of the break-up, she followed up with her next insecurity, her personality. Many times others had cut her down for speaking her mind and being a fierce, strong woman. Beck told her that he was sick of their constant fighting, and she could only attribute this to her 'horrible' personality. Coming to terms with the fact that it was due to her personality that Beck broke up with her, so she told herself, Jade's emotions started to burst. She'd always thought Beck would love her no matter what, and it was a miracle that she found somebody who could. Now, she felt as if she had nobody.

Jade started cooking up dinner for her little brother, seeing as she wasn't sure when her mother would be coming home, if she did at all. Jade always used cooking as a way to deal with her emotions, whether it be fiercely dicing up vegetables or crying over onions, assured that she had an excuse for the tears. The latter was the case this time.

Jade started chopping at the onions; the harsh fumes released stinging her eyes. Her mind wandered over to her usual negative thoughts, but this time they were directed at her. Tears started spilling out at an alarming rate and Jade's shoulders started to shake as her hands worked mechanically on the chopping board. Soon enough she ended up completely breaking down and sobbing over the poor vegetables, which had been shredded numerous times by the blade. Letting out a small wail, Jade didn't hear the door open.

"Jade? You left this at school," Beck called out from around the kitchen bench, holding up a coffee thermos. He rounded the corner and noticed Jade trying to clear the obvious tear tracks and makeup stains from her face, body still rattling.

"Onions," Jade explained weakly, pointing with the knife to what was supposed to be the onion, but was now mush on the chopping board.


	20. Television

**AN: This is a cute one, I suppose. Only short, but to the point. The letter of the day is T. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Television**

It was late at night on a Friday, and Beck and Jade were hanging out at Jade's house for a change. They were sitting on the couch lazily; watching toddlers in tiaras prance around in pink fluffy dresses, and faces more caked with make-up than a drag queen, from behind the television screen. The corners of Jade's mouth tugged downwards in distaste as one little girl with blonde curls danced around on the pageant stage and told the judges she wanted to be a princess when she was older.

"These girls are pathetic. Their wanna-be, washed-up, has-been mothers are even worse," Jade commented blithely.

"You're just saying that because deep down you want to be like those little girls and win a beauty pageant," Beck responded with a smirk. Jade looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth for a second before she scrunched her features up in a scowl. Beck laughed uproariously as he strung together the mental picture of Jade in a pink frilly dress; or something out of Cat's closet, wearing a sparkly tiara.

"You think so?" Jade asked with distaste clear on her features. "Because I think that's really what _you _want, Beck," Jade drawled. The image of Beck dressed up and walking down the catwalk wearing a two piece bikini set for the swimsuit competition formed inn Jade's mind, and though she tried to hold it back, she let out a small giggle. Beck arched an eyebrow at her, but kept a grin planted on his face as he saw the small smile on Jade's face and the girlish sound escape her lips.

"Sure thing babe, I just hope you know that you're the one who's in love with me," Beck said while poking Jade's shoulder.

"Mm, yeah," Jade sighed, slightly dreamily.

Beck only tightened his hold around her.


	21. Upside-Down

**AN: I've always really wanted to write something like this. I hope it's entertaining ;) The letter of the day is U. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Upside-Down**

To say that Tori was confused would be an understatement. When Beck walked into school on Monday, Tori's eyes could not get any bigger as she looked at his appearance. He had donned a black ripped shirt, tight black jeans and absurd amounts of guy-liner. Beck's hair was strewn every which way and he wore a sneer on his face. The chains on his big black combat boots jingled in time with the sound of his feet slamming against the floor with each stride. Tori guessed Jade had decided to dress up her boyfriend today, but when he pushed a little freshman girl against a locker, Tori knew something was wrong. Just as she thought there couldn't be anything weirder, Jade strolled in through the door. Jade was wearing yellow of all colours- she hated yellow! A yellow summer dress complimented her natural makeup, and her piercings and coloured hair extensions were missing, as well as the fact Jade had let her hair breathe rather than dress it into tight curls as usual. White flats complimented her light jacket that was worn over her yellow dress and Jade lightly wandered to her locker. Tori couldn't pick her mouth up off the floor. Andre walked over to his friend with the same expression.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He asked Tori. Tori could only nod in response. They watched as Jade tiptoed over to the black-clad Beck and took his hand in her dainty, pink polished one. Beck snarled at a few onlookers; all of the students in the hall had taken note of the pair's strange appearances and stared at the two. Jade pushed up onto the tip of her toes to peck Beck on the cheek and then continued down the hall as Beck followed.

Amongst the students who were staring at Beck and Jade was Sikowitz, who only grinned smugly to himself, congratulating his coconut milk riddled brain on an outstanding idea for an acting challenge.


	22. Versatile

**AN: So this really doesn't have much to do with the prompt, but I hope it stirs something in you. Like, just a trickle of emotion would do. The letter of the day is V. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Versatile**

Beck was versatile in everyone's eyes. He could take on the role of a pretentious, arrogant rich man or a humble, scruffy homeless man. Beck could transform into any character given to him, and everyone commended him for it. Jade however, knew the truth. Whenever Beck was without a personality given to him by an acting teacher, he had hardly a personality at all. He kept his emotions under control, and while everyone thought this was the key to Beck and Jade's relationship; seeing as Jade always set her emotions wild, it really wasn't. As time passed Beck not only became a master at keeping his poker face and containing his feelings but he also programmed himself to never express them at all. Everyone knew Jade didn't open up to just anyone, it was a miracle that she had to Beck, but Beck couldn't even open up to Jade. He complained that they were always fighting, but fighting was never the right word. Arguing would be a better fit. Beck only raised his voice, and tried to not only control his anger but control Jade's as well, and eventually tried to control Jade as a person too. Jade knew it was selfish of her, but she wanted to have an actual fight with Beck if only to see he had some emotion, even if it was anger. She only wanted to bring out the fire in him, but it only ended up hurting her in the end as Beck had enough of it and decided he didn't want to deal with her anymore- that's how Jade saw it anyway. After the break-up, Beck seemed to have lost the little emotion he had left, and Jade had to stand back and watch as he slowly lost that piece of humanity he got from the one emotion only one person could bring out in him.

Love.


	23. Wish

**AN: I hope you like this one, because I do. There's not much I can say other than the letter of the day is W and to Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Wish**

Jade stood by her window, looking out to the night sky. It was late; far too late for anybody to be awake. There were no clouds over the sky and the stars were flashing brilliantly, and if Jade were a better artist she would paint a picture of it. She settled for taking a photo with her phone, and then leant over the windowsill. The cool air of the night blasted her face as the wind caressed her features and brushed her hair away. Sighing, her breath fogged for a second before it dissipated into her surroundings. The stars blinked at the ground below, and Jade wondered why they weren't out like this all the time, in all their glory. After all, Hollywood is the city where stars are born. Thinking of this, Jade wondered if she would ever join those stars; to be able to call herself a star. Would she be the star that fell from the sky? It had been all she'd ever wanted as a child, to be known by all, to be loved by all. Now she didn't know what she wanted. Okay, that was a lie. It pained her to admit it but she wanted Beck. The childish desire of wanting to be famous was overshadowed by the need to be loved, and she couldn't imagine anyone else when she thought of that. It was still Jade's dream to have her great talents on display for the world to see and for her to be the biggest name in Hollywood, but she couldn't actually picture this without Beck by her side, because, hey, it was her dream.

Jade inhaled sharply, a single blaring light dropped from the sky, shooting so fast that if she had blinked she would have missed it. Catching the tail with her eyes, Jade followed the falling star before she closed her eyelids.

Not a sound could be heard, but it was clear as day what Jade had wished for.


	24. Xylophone

**AN: I originally picked Xat for this prompt, it's like a tribal totem pole, but I thought stuff it- I'll pick this instead. The music storeroom is based on the one in my school that I hang out in to just chill and play a little bit sometimes. The letter of the day is X. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Xylophone**

Beck tapped at the plates on the instrument. As the wooden stick beat against the black and white tiles of the xylophone placed haphazardly on the floor, the melodious ping of the instrument resonated through the room. Beck was sitting in the instrument storeroom, which was a small room in the back of the music classroom that held a rack of different electric and bass guitars, a few electric keyboards, some djembes and a xylophone, and the piano that was being drummed by Jade's fingers. She had stopped playing for the moment and invested herself in a book filled with sheet music, and Beck sat on the floor tapping at the xylophone.

Jade set the book upon the shelf on the piano and began to test the sound of the keys. Beck grew bored and began to imitate Jade's fingers on the piano on the xylophone sitting next to him. He tapped on the corresponding plates, black then white and Jade could probably tell him what notes he was playing, but Beck had no idea because he was more of a guitar guy himself. As Jade began to practice a few chords and scales, Beck decided the xylophone would be better if the bars were multi-coloured.

Jade began to play a complicated piece, and Beck lost himself in the sound and forgot about the instrument people often wrote off as childish, deciding that his girlfriend was more interesting anyway.


	25. Yellow

**AN: Oh Gosh almost the end! It's been fun writing all these, and I hope you've enjoyed reading them. The letter of the day is Y. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Yellow**

Jade hated the colour yellow. It was high on the long list of things in the world that she hated. Some people had told her not to throw that word around; Jade decided that she hated those people. Once Jade's stepmother tried to get her to wear a yellow shirt- that very same garment ended up in the trashcan but an hour later, completely in shreds. Yellow was a far too happy colour for Jade. When Beck had asked her why she hated the colour, Jade only replied to him with 'I hate it, and that's all you need to know'. To be honest, Jade didn't really have a specific reason to hate it, she just did. When she was just a little tyke in pre-school, she loved the way that whenever she smudged her black crayon into all the other kid's yellow suns, even if they tried to continue to colour it, their crayons would be tainted by the black.

One day, when Jade was going over the list of things she hated and Beck was forced to listen, he wondered if her love for him overruled her hatred for everything else on her list. Smirking, he decided to try out his thesis. Walking over to his dresser, he searched until he finally found what he was looking for. Pulling out a yellow polo that his mother gave him a year or two ago, but he'd never worn, Beck approached his girlfriend.

"Babe, can you wear this to bed tonight?"

"What? Why? It's yellow, you know I hate yellow- or weren't you listening to me?" Jade exclaimed. "I've just been going on about everything I hate, and I've told you a million times that I hate it and you weren't listening to me and I hate that and why weren't you listening to me? I am your girlfriend; you can't treat me like this!" Jade began to rant. As Jade started to get more heated and enthusiastic, Beck popped the shirt over her head.

"BECK!" Jade shouted as she wriggled her arms through the sleeves.

"Are you trying to spite me or something?" She accused.

"Do you love me?" Beck asked.

"How is this relevant?"

"Do you love me more than you hate the colour yellow?" He pressed.

"Well yeah, but," Jade tried to dissuade him.

"Then wear it for me." Beck grinned.

If possible it grew even wider as she huffed and got ready for bed, still adorning the yellow shirt.


	26. Zoo

**AN: I think it's time to end this thing. Thank you for reading this far :) I'd like to put in a major Disclaimer here and note that nothing but the plots in this whole fanfiction belong to me. Everything Victorious-related belongs to Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon and whoever else owns it. I wanted to end this with one extremely long shot. So, the 'drabble' we've all been waiting for has finally arrived. It's been great reading all of your reviews for each chapter, and it's sad that it's finally ended. But, I am still continuing other fics, so have a look at those if you like my writing.**

**So, about this one. I was originally going to write about the Zinfadel, a grape that mostly grows in California, but the one I wrote for that sucked so I came up with a nicer but more clique one instead. The whole story is about some of my experiences at zoos, including the gibbon and the ostrich. It's also in my opinion that Australians are bad at naming their poisonous animals. Red-Back spider? Seriously? Well, I guess it's easy to identify them.**

**The letter of the day is Z. Please Enjoy :***

* * *

**Zoo**

Jade was hardly amused when Beck pulled the blindfold off of her eyes. Expecting maybe a romantic picnic (not that she was sappy, of course) or to be brought to a scissor museum or something, she pulled a frown when she saw the structure in front of her. With Beck by her side, she stood under the archway labelled 'Zoo'.

"I can't believe you brought me to the home of the world's stupidest animals," Jade complained.

"Come on, let's just go and have fun. Also, I thought you'd love all the lions, tigers and sharks," Beck said as he led her towards the ticket gate, unperturbed.

"Yeah, but they're all so incompetent. If you put one of the animals here into the wild, they'd be eaten within the first five minutes. They're hopeless," Jade complained.

She stopped whining, however, after a while of being pulled helplessly behind Beck. When they'd walked down the path, they'd found a large bird Avery. As Beck was looking at all of the fantastically coloured birds, his girlfriend was picking a fight.

"Stupid bird!" Jade yelled at a white bird with yellow feathers sticking out of its head.

"Stupid bird!" It mocked. Jade latched onto the cage, and Beck grabbed her waist and pulled her away before any damage could be done, thankful that there were bars separating the feisty female and the 'smug' cockatoo.

The two continued on, until they came across the Big Cats enclosures. Beck honestly worried that Jade would start sticking her hands through the gates of the pens, but found that she was more interested in freaking out little kids. Seeing the approaching violent mothers, and in order to avoid security, Beck dragged Jade away. The couple continued on, and found themselves in the underwater part of the zoo.

"Look at those turtles, Jade. They're just so chill," Beck sighed. Jade chuckled amusedly and began tapping on the glass panel showcasing some penguins swimming around.

Walking out from the dark depths of the aquarium of the zoo, Beck and Jade walked hand in hand towards the monkeys in their enclosures. Beck took a moment to look at the Gorillas romping around, and didn't notice Jade walk away towards a panel of glass displaying some species of Gibbon. The dark coloured Gibbon swung over to the display panel, and Jade pressed her hands against the glass. The Gibbon responded by putting its hand on the glass too, and Jade gave an amused smile. The Gibbon swung between the two separate glass panels, stopping every now and then to stare at Jade. It jumped around the pen and made its way back to Jade, who was watching with glee.

"What's it doing?" Beck asked.

"Gah!" Jade yelled, jumping up and causing the Gibbon to swing away. Beck gave Jade an amused look.

"I don't know what it's doing," Jade commented bluntly. The Gibbon pressed its face up against the glass, and Jade gave it a final glance before almost mournfully walking away.

Beck and Jade started walking down a sandy walkway, which showed different safari animals in habitats behind gates. As they reached the end, Jade began to grow paranoid.

"I think this Ostrich is following me," she wailed. Jade wandered down towards the main part of the zoo, and fair enough, the Ostrich began to walk alongside her from the other side of the metal wires. Jade stopped, backtracked over towards Beck and the Ostrich began its way back too.

"Beck, make it stop," Jade whined. Beck only chuckled and led her away, guiding her forwards whenever she'd look back to see the Ostrich trying to keep up. They circled the zoo, looking at the different exhibits filled with all sorts of animals. When they reached the reptile section, Beck liked watching the tortoises and different lizards, while Jade stared, entranced by the poisonous snakes.

"The red-belly-black snake and the brown snake. The Australians aren't very creative, are they?" Jade mused.

Together, Beck and Jade made their way to the scheduled seal show. Beck wanted to sit at the front seats, to see the show better but Jade preferred the seats at the back (probably so she could throw bread at people's heads). The two decided to split up, and Jade couldn't hide the giggle that erupted from her lips when she found out that beck was seated in 'The Splash Zone'.

"Get away from me," Jade squealed as Beck tried to hug her.

"Don't you love me?" He teased.

"No! Stop it Beck!" Jade shouted as he gripped her in a slippery embrace. People passing by stopped to look at the two, and while at first they started to smile at the young couple, they quickly scattered when Jade glared at them. There was a bird show within the next fifteen minutes, so after drying off sufficiently, the Hollywood Arts students walked over to the other auditorium to watch the bird trainers with their feathered friends. Jade bristled when she saw them showcasing a cockatoo. Thankfully there were no mishaps in this particular show because Beck made a truce with Jade and they both sat in the middle. The evening soon approached, and the zoo had to be cleared out within a few minutes. Beck and Jade walked hand in hand towards the shop that connected to the exit.

Beck picked up an overpriced toy Gibbon, looked around the shelves, and bought two things. Walking over to Jade, he pulled the Gibbon toy out of the bag. Jade took it without a word and an amused smile, turned around and walked off somewhere. She came back with a similar bag and pulled out a toy seal and gave it to Beck. Beck put the Gibbon toy back into the plastic bag and gave the bag to Jade, who then walked out of the shop.

When Jade was dropped off at her house, she trudged up the stairs to her room. Pulling out the Gibbon from the plastic bag, she noticed that there was still something in there.

Jade gave a very unamused look, directed towards the toy Ostrich held in her hand.


End file.
